


Pastel Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phanfiction, Punk Phil Lester, Sexual Harassment, pastel!dan, pj needs a pal, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil is in america for his dads work.Dan has to go to school without his protective bfwhat will happen when the new kid wont leave Dan alone?





	Pastel Scars

**Author's Note:**

> first phan fic yo!

Dan was wearing his dusty rose jumper, it was phil's favourite, and dan decided to wear it even if phil wouldn't lay his baby blue eyes on him. Dan paired it with a pair of distressed ash jeans and lavender vans.his hair was a curly mess, but dan paired it with a rose flower crown anyway. And after a fringe check dan was ready for the first day of year 11.  
Phil had been in america for about two and half months seventy-five days to be exact and he still had a good thirteen days left. Phil had left at the beginning of the summer for his father's job. Exactly ninety days after dan and phil officially gone on their first date.  
Dan put no thought into phil being gone for the first two weeks of school, dan was practically immune to the homiphobic ass hats who roamed the school. Phil was one of the tougher kids at school, and if you messed with dan you messed with phil. Phil was over protective but Dan low key lived for it.  
Nonetheless dan walked through the screechy doors of school with his usual shy demeanor. His nose stuck in rumo and his magical adventure. He walked to his locker, and after discarding his textbooks he walked to the stairs to find Pj slumped against the stair banister.  
“Waddup peej” dan said with a smirk  
“Ug” pj groaned “school started how do think?”  
“ i thought you liked school” dan asked  
“Don't get me wrong i love the social requirements” Pj started “I mean forcing your friends to hang for at least forty minutes is great, It's just the classes and the learning part i dislike”  
Dan rolled his eyes  
“And lord forgive you forget your lunch…” Pj dragged on until he was interrupted by the bell. Home room was dan's favourite class, all they did was sit and socialize.  
“Ryla told me that there's a new student” pj interrupted his thoughts.  
“Oh”  
“Apparently he’s really hot”  
“Yeh well-”  
“And bi!”  
“Phil and i are still dating you know that right” dan said as he sat down in his usual seat “just because we didn't see each other over the summer doesn't mean we broke u-” the secound bell rung and dan snapped his attention towards the teacher, who looked slightly hungover, who started to take attendance.  
“Plus we talked on skype like every day!”  
“Don't overcompensate dan, i was saying for me.”  
“Oh”  
“Dan do you have something to share with the class” the teacher asked  
Dan shut up.  
“Anyway” the teacher continued “As i was saying. We have a new student” there was boy standing next to her, there was no doubting that he was attractive, he had short light brown hair and almost mahogany brown eyes, And dan could have sworn he just winked at him.  
“Would you like to introduce yourself?” the teacher asked him  
“Im Ryan” he said blankly “That's all you could've just told them i mean-”  
“Okay okay take a seat” the teacher pinched he forehead “That one's open why don't you just, sit there” she pointed to the seat next to dan, phils seat.  
“Normally phil sits here” dan broke his rule about not talking in class  
“I don't care, phils not here so” the teacher responded  
Pj suppressed a giggle and dan gave him a look  
“What's your name?” ryan asked, he had sort of a jockey voice, kinda hollow and full of itself.  
“Im Daniel howell but i go by dan” he said  
“Dan” ryan smirked to himself “i’d rather be moaning it”  
Dans jaw dropped. Literally dropped. Pj cackled in the corner  
“E-EXCUSE ME” dan whisper yelled  
“What pretty boy? Never heard it before?” ryan asked, then leaned in so close that dan could feel his breath on his ear “there's plenty more we can discover together”  
“I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” dan almost screamed,standing up  
“I don't see him around” ryan said cooley  
“Well” dan started  
“Exactly” Ryan eyed him, he looked like a hungry wolf about to eat his first meal in weeks. Dan shuddered. “Common whats a little fun among friends?”  
“Oh my god”  
“What else do i have to tell you to fuck me howell common?”  
“THAT'S IT!” the teacher, who must’ve been listening. Said “out! go to the princibles office NOW!”  
“Later” ryan winked at dan and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx 4 reading, it'll get darker later!  
> ill try to update frequently


End file.
